Amantes arrogantes
by kukuruchutensei
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras? ¿Qué pasa al sentir como aquel sentimiento patético te debilita? Echizen conoce la respuesta.


No, no era raro lo que sentía. No se refería a sí mismo como un monstruo o como un fenómeno, la verdad, cierto sentimiento le tenía sin cuidado; después de todo, podría ser una equivocación, bueno, eso es lo que había leído en ese libro hace exactamente un mes.

Y a pesar de todo esto, cada vez que veía a ese bastardo, no podía evitar como su corazón empezaba a latir endemoniadamente, obviamente, por fuera se veía sereno, tranquilo y lleno de su común arrogancia y orgullo desafiando a quien se le pusiera delante, pero por dentro, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir para sí mismo, se sentía débil ante aquellos ojos azulados que le miraban socarronamente mientras aquellos labios le decían miles de cosas arrogantes, y él, embobado, respondía sin darse cuenta que mientras lo hacía detallaba cada detalle de aquella persona.

Ni siquiera supo cuando empezó aquel sentimiento, pero hasta donde recuerda, justo después de su partido, y después de que él ganara, no se esperaba que el "Rey Mono" se cortara el cabello por voluntad propia, y ese día no pudo dejar de pensar lo asombroso que era Atobe Keigo.

Normalmente, en sus clases de inglés dormiría o en otro lugar como la azotea estaría perdido en sus sueños, pero ahora todo era diferente, en inglés, hipnotizado por alguna fuerza idiota se la pasaba escribiendo por todas partes de su libreta el nombre del capitán del Hyotei mientras seguía pensando en aquel hombre.

Lo último que sucedió le había hecho rabiar, durante uno de los partidos de práctica entre el Hyotei y Seigaku, se sonrojó involuntariamente al sentir la mano del "Rey Mono" acariciándole los cabellos.

-"Mada mada dane" –Le había dicho Atobe en ese momento antes de empezar sus partidos.

Pero cayó en cuenta delo ocurrido cuando Momoshiro se acercó para preguntarle si tenía fiebre o si se sentía mareado, él preguntó a qué se refería y justo en ese momento había llegado Eiji para decirle que estaba más rojo que un tomate, y a sabiendas de lo disimulado que puede llegar a ser su sempai, todos alrededor se voltearon a verlo, pero él más rojo aún, sólo atinó a bajarse la gorra para taparse la cara, cuando pensó que ya todo había acabado, volvió a levantar su gorra para encontrarse con la mirada de Atobe que le analizaba desde la lejanía.

-"Mierda"- Masculló esa vez para luego hacerse el desentendido ante cualquier otra pregunta que se les ocurriera a sus sempais.

Ahora bien, se encontraba en el parque peloteando contra la pared, esperando que el tenis le hiciera olvidar sus preocupaciones, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en el capitán del Hyotei, ¿Enamorado? No, tal vez, sólo quería jugar un partido con él y por ello su conciencia le atormentaba con aquellos estúpidos pensamientos y sentimientos.

_¿De verdad quieres negar tus sentimientos? Mada mada dane…_

Y ahí estaba nuevamente su conciencia para hacerlo dudar de sus propias ideas, pero, si por alguna razón, realmente estuviera…enamorado…del Rey Mono, no le importaría mucho, no es que le interesara mucho el sexo de quien sería su pareja, pero lo único que le preocupaba ligeramente, era el sentimiento de debilidad que aparecía cuando veía al millonario, incluso la mención del nombre de él, hacía que tensara todos sus músculos, o desviara su mirada hacía otra parte.

Le daba rabia, le enojaba verse doblegado por un sentimiento tan ridículo como era lo que sentía. No pudo evitar que esa misma rabia se viera plasmada en sus ahora fuertes golpes que ahora daban hacia la pared.

No era justo. ¿Por qué debía debilitarse por ello?

Por última vez, golpeó la pelota con aun más fuerza enviándolo tras de él por la fuerza de impacto, y aun así, había oído como una raqueta paraba la pelota y ahora la golpeaba paulatinamente mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse.

"No, por favor… ahora no"- se dijo mentalmente mientras se volteaba para encontrarse con el causante de sus desgracias –"Monkey King" –murmuró arrogantemente- "¿Qué hace alguien como tú en este lugar?"

"A un mocoso como tú Echizen, no debería importarle lo que Ore sama busca hacer o no con su tiempo libre, ahn" –dijo para seguir acercándose mientras seguía con el peloteo tranquilamente "Aunque claro, Ore sama, si tiene derecho a saber qué haces tú aquí"

"¿Qué no ves que me encuentro practicando?" – Respondió secamente- "Lamentablemente se me han quitado las ganas… me voy a casa" – dijo para poner su raqueta en la bolsa y empezar a caminar sin importarle la pelota.

"Echizen… ¿Por qué huyes?" – Ryoma se volteó para encarar al mayor quien ahora se encontraba a un metro de distancia mirándole seriamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" –Preguntó sin perder su tono peculiar

"Ore sama se refiere a todas las veces que tú, mocoso, al verme venir te hacer el idiota o te vas con la cabeza gacha ¿Qué no sabes que es una ofensa hacia Ore sama?" – preguntó Atobe tan modestamente como siempre.

"Che, no es algo que te importe Monkey King, mada mada dane" –dijo para luego girar sobre sus talones, más no contaba con la mano que se posicionó sobre su hombro que le hizo parar en seco.

"Nadie ignora a Ore sama, Echizen, y Ore sama no estará tranquilo hasta saber que tienes" –dice volteando al menor y poner su otra mano en su otro hombro ejerciendo fuerza evitando que el menor intentara escapar.

"Suéltame" –Masculló dando un paso hacia atrás temblando ligeramente, y sonrojándose al momento que supo que el mayor se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso.

"Ore sama exige saber que te está pasando, Echizen" –dijo para agacharse un poco y quedar más cerca de la cara del menor.

"Basta" –dijo el chico en un susurro apenas audible que el mayor pudo detectar.

"¿Basta? ¿A qué te refieres Echizen?" – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo

"Deja de hacerme débil… deja de mirarme así, deja de preocuparte por mí… no necesito tu lástima rey mono…" –levantó la mirada- "No necesito que nadie me cuid-

Pero antes de poder continuar, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de que el mayor le estaba besando. La sorpresa no le dejaba moverse, pero tampoco corresponderle o alejarse. El más alto se alejó sin soltar los hombros del mayor.

"Aún te falta mucho, Echizen" – preguntó viendo como el pequeño titular de primer año se llevaba dos dedos a sus labios.

"¿Por qué?" –preguntó aun en estado de shock

"Tsk, ¿Acaso eres tan despistado para no darte cuenta? ¡Agradece Echizen! Has tenido el honor de que Ore sama se haya enamorado de ti enano y te dé la fortuna de ser su pareja" –dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

"¿Entonces tu…?"- Y antes de que pudiera terminar sus labios fueron sellados con otro beso, pero este más profundo que el anterior y más atrevido al sentir las manos del mayor envolviendo su cintura y acercándolo pegando ambos cuerpos causando un jadeo por parte del menor.

Entonces después de todo si estaba enamorado del "Rey Mono" sólo atinó a enredar tímidamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor pegándose más y dejando que el mayor le guiara en el beso y que el capitán del Hyotei le levantara del suelo, mientras se fundían más en aquel acto.

Al separarse, siente como el mayor le baja y le abraza por la cintura mientras susurraba en su oído

"Me gustas Echizen, siéntete afortunado porque eres el único que merece el amor de Ore sama"

Echizen suspiró para recostar su cabeza en aquel pecho tonificado, y abrazarse más.

"También me gustas Rey Mono, Mada mada dane"

**Omake**

-"A-Atobe… por favor… p-para… no puedo… ah, por favor…A-Atobe"- gimió al sentir la mano de su amante colarse en su pantalón mientras le aprisionaba más contra la cama.

-"No, quiero ahora" –dijo mientras mordía el labio del menor causando que gimiera más fuerte.

-"¡K-Keigo!" –gimió mientras tiraba hacia atrás su cabeza, dándole más acceso al mayor quien no perdió más tiempo para seguir mordiendo al mayor.

-"No te quejes, sé que te gusta" –dice para besarle apasionadamente.

-"P-Pero lo hicimos… en el salón…del H-Hyotei" –dijo rojo de la vergüenza

-"Y en la ducha… y en la piscina… y en el balcón… nunca son suficientes las horas para comer mi postre favorito" –dice para luego terminar de desvestir al menor –"Esta noche tendremos mucha diversión, Echizen" –dice para luego empezar a besar los pezones del menor.

"M-Mada… mada… dane… Monkey…king" –maldijo el momento en que decidió ir a visitar al Hyotei

EL FIN


End file.
